Every Second
by ayybeesea
Summary: Just a short one-shot about Ekko and his quest to make Zaun a better place. "I'll never waste another second, and I'll do things the right way, no matter how long it takes because if you can't make the most out of any given moment, then you don't deserve a single extra second."


" _What's that?"_

" _Device." Ekko responded without turning from his work. He was taking a screwdriver to his nearly completed… device. He hadn't come up with a name for it yet._

Ekko found himself standing in the same dark alley facing the same five goons that chased him there. He began to find himself with an increasing number of enemies as his quest for the betterment of Zaun began to snowball. These five men were examples of the such enemies. Ekko had already been through the first man before, and easily countered his lunge with a sidestep and a whack from The Second Hand, his engineered energy sword that created from one of the hands stolen (by yours truly) from a clock in Piltover. The man fell, and Ekko ducked, timing the next man's wild haymaker punch from behind. This was where he slipped the last time. Ekko spun, sweeping the man's legs out from under him, and causing him to slam to the ground. Ekko quickly stood up, acting on impulse since this was as far as he got on his first attempt. He decided to advance on one of the three remaining enemies when he felt something blunt hit him in the back of the head. Ekko fell over with a trickle of blood staining the white hair in the back of his head.

Again.

" _What does it do?"_

" _Right now? It does nothing, but soon it's going to be something amazing."_

He ducked, swept the legs, and turned quickly in time to deflect the large rock thrown at him by the first man, who wasn't as down for the count as Ekko hoped. A quick jaw-bust fixed that issue. Ekko returned his attention to the remaining three, and the fourth who was recovering from his fall. He decided to take out the recovering man in a similar fashion when two of the others took the opportunity to grab hold of him. He struggled against their grip while the fourth stood. He finally released himself just before the other two men began pummeling him.

Again.

" _Amazing? What do you mean?"_

" _I mean..." Ekko held the metal-capped glass cylinder to the sunlight. "That with this I'll finally be able to make a difference in Zaun."_

He dodged, smacked, swept, and ko-ed for the fourth, third, and second times. He let the men advance this time, and used his smaller figure and mobility to his advantage. He danced around the small alley, using the walls to catapult himself around while he took small swings at the men. One of the predicted his next jump, and clotheslined him out of the air. He landed on the ground with the wind knocked out of him.

Again.

" _With this, I'll be able to show the world the real Zaun. I can show them that we're not all corrupt or insane. This is the first step to creating a better Zaun, one that progresses forward instead of dragging itself back."_

He didn't jump, he slammed his shoulder directly into the man, knocking him to the ground. The others took advantage of Ekko's position and one of them tackled him to the ground. It took only a few seconds to free himself just enough to-

Again.

" _This will allow me to take advantage of every second, instead of trying things over and over again to finally complete a task in an hour. I'll be able to do it right the first time… the seventh time."_

He pushed the man to the ground, spinning around to deliver a heavy blow across the head to another one of the men. Ekko now had his back to the street. He could run, or he could finish this now. He grabbed the disk from his belt and tossed it to the remaining men. The disk expanded, throwing each of them off balance. He attacked the middle one first, but the man to his left recovered too quickly. Ekko was shoved to the floor.

Again.

" _Ajuna, this is the future." Ekko said, holding the cylinder for Ajuna to plainly see._

He attacked the left one first, and then the middle one. By that time the man to his right had recovered as well.

Again.

" _Once this Device is done."_

Again.

" _I'll never..."_

Again.

" _waste another..."_

Again.

" _second."_

Again.

" _And I'll do things the right way, no matter how long it takes."_

The man to the left has a weak knee, Ekko exploited this with the second hand. The center man has terrible balance. Ekko slams his shoulder into him in a fashion that causes him to slam into the third man. While the two were off balance, Ekko made sure that the man wouldn't be getting up to deliver any surprises. He then advanced on the man with poor balance, striking at his ribs. At this time, the disk Ekko threw returned to him, and He threw it again, pushing the man to the floor. Before dealing with him, Ekko jumped to the wall, kicking off of it to land a hit to the final man's back. The final enemy fell to the ground, and it only took him twelve tries.

All at once he felt the throbbing annoyances of the dull pains brought on by his repeated uses of the Z-drive. While each wound was generally healed, he still felt its impact on his body through a slight lingering pain. He could take it because he had to. If this was the price to pay for getting his city on the right track, he would endure all the pains necessary to create a new city of progress.

" _Because if you can't make the most out of any given moment, then you don't deserve a single extra second."_

* * *

 ** _Yes yes, I know it's been a while. I'll be back on my feet shortly, have no fear._**

 ** _Ekko is OP. Incoming nerfs. Get freelo while you can._**

 ** _GG_**


End file.
